


A secret test

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [163]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Gen, M/M, Season/Series 01, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: What if Mycroft meeting with John wasn't a surprise for Sherlock?





	A secret test

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

Sherlock was looking around him, pondering where to start. The truck and men that Mycroft sent to help him move his stuff just left.

He was alone in his new flat.

 _But I won’t be alone for long…_  He was taken aback by a surprising burst of joy as the image of a blond ex-military doctor springs to his mind. _John_   _was… intriguing to say the least._ _The way he offered me his phone, without thinking.  He wasn’t intimidated by me._ _And a doctor at home will definitely be handy. Soldiers have a tendency to be loyal to a fault… I must ask Mycroft to double-check that. We’ll need a second bedroom for now but… who knows. But first thing first!_

Putting down a pile of scientific books, he fishes out his phone. 

> I need something. SH
> 
> Already destroyed your new flat out of boredom? MH
> 
> Funny. No. Could you please check out my new flatmate? SH
> 
> Flatmate? Oh Doctor John H. Watson. How? MH
> 
> Normal interview. Offer a bribe, loyalty, resistance to stress and danger, etc. SH
> 
> Oh. Yes. My pleasure. MH
> 
> Thanks. SH
> 
> And if he does not meet your standards? MH
> 
> He will. SH
> 
> I will let you know when the timing is right. SH

Putting his phone back in his pocket, he smiles as he opens boxes.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are like little pat on the back from the Internet Gods and the ultimate proof that someone is actually reading the story lol


End file.
